Ride On
by Setsu23
Summary: Ichigo est un très grand cavalier. L'un des meilleur… mais arrive un terrible accident au cours d'une compétition et il ne l'est plus. Ses souvenirs commencent à le dévorer de l'intérieur et il arrête les concours. Et débarque Grimmjow, un cavalier qui veut être quelqu'un… GrimmIchi - traduction de la fic de Wolfdragonful
1. Prologue

Ride on

Cette histoire a été écrite par wolfdragonful qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais n'attendez pas une publication par semaine. J'ai plusieurs traductions en cours, certaines pas encore publiées et je voudrai alterner les publications de chaque histoire pour que tous ceux qui sont intéressés y trouvent leur compte, et moi aussi puisque changer d'histoire, de style, de lexique etc m'aide à renouveler l'intérêt pour chacune d'entre elles et m'évite de m'épuiser sur un truc quand je bloque.

Bonne lecture

Résumé: Ichigo est un très grand cavalier. L'un des meilleur… mais arrive un terrible accident au cours d'une compétition et il ne l'est plus. Ses souvenirs commencent à le dévorer de l'intérieur et il arrête les concours. Et débarque Grimmjow, un cavalier qui veut être quelqu'un… GrimmIchi

Prologue :

Il se pencha en avant, tapotant amicalement l'encolure de l'étalon noir. Les éleveurs avaient affirmé que c'était un Pur Sang Anglais mais, par sa carrure, il aurait pu passer pour un cheval de Trait ou un même un Quarter. Il y avait forcément eu un cheval de Trait quelque part dans son arbre généalogique. Peut-être bien un Clydesdale. Il chuchota des mots d'encouragements à son cheval qui, soufflant bruyamment, tourna son regard vif marron vers son cavalier. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage des résultats. Ils avaient encore gagné. Le cavalier récupéra son ruban et guida son cheval vers les stalles.

« - Allez Zangetsu, souffla-t-il en pressant ses talons contre les flancs de l'animal, c'est l'heure de faire une pause. »

Le cheval quitta la carrière, la tête haute, et rejoins la zone de repos où des box étaient mis à la disposition des participants. Deux petites filles s'approchèrent rapidement. Elles attrapèrent les rênes et le jeune homme quitta sa selle anglaise avec aisance, offrant un sourire aux deux filles.

Celle qui avait un petit air de garçon manqué guida Zangetsu jusqu'à sa propre stalle, lançant au passage un « Beau boulot ». C'était Karin Kurosaki, les deux sœurs jumelles, treize ans.

« - On aurait dit que vous voliez au-dessus des obstacles ! S'extasia Yuzu et le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

\- Merci petite sœur. » La fillette lui sourit en retour et s'attela à desseller l'étalon qui s'ébrouait. Le jeune homme rejoint un autre box prié où se trouvait un pur-sang arabe au regard saisissant noir et doré. Il sourit alors que le cheval, semblant avoir senti sa présence commençait à frapper le sol avec impatience. Un petit rie amusé lui échappa alors qu'il vérifiait l'état impeccable de sa selle Western, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul à utiliser ces selles.

Le garçon avait dans les dix-huit ans et les exercices qu'il faisait, pour conserver une bonne forme physique et ainsi éviter les courbatures après des heures passées à monter à cheval, lui avait conféré un corps souple et musclé. Ses deux chevaux étaient aussi importants à ses yeux que ses deux sœurs et son imbécile de père, même s'il pouvait parfois donner l'impression que les chevaux supplantaient tout le reste. Pour ceux qui le regardaient monter, il était Shiro Zangetsu, un jeune cavalier bien plus doué que ses jeunes années ne pourraient laisser penser. Les fans croyaient qu'il avait au moins la vingtaine, comme ils avaient tort. C'était simplement un adolescent qui avait appris très tôt à monter à cheval et il s'était révélé qu'il avait un don pour ça.

Il avait longtemps économisé pour acheter ses deux chevaux desquels il avait tiré son propre surnom par la suite, souhaitant que personne ne connaisse son véritable nom en dehors de sa famille et des autres cavaliers des écuries du Seireitei – une écurie qui, bien que célèbre, avait eu la gentillesse de ne jamais révéler que ces deux chevaux étaient en pension et s'entrainaient là-bas. En ce qui le concernait, le jeune homme préférait que seuls ses amis sachent qui il était à cause de son statut reconnus dans le monde équestre. En effet, il était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs cavaliers, mais il ne portait pas d'intérêt à ce genre de titre. Tout ce qui le motivait c'était de pouvoir monter à cheval et il faudrait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'absolument horrible pour le pousser à arrêter. Et même si un jour il devait _« arrêter »_ , il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter cet univers et qu'il continuerait de travailler avec des chevaux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les chevaux c'était toute sa vie : c'était aussi bien l'air qu'il respirait que les ailes dont il avait besoin pour se sentir libre. Jamais il ne pourrait les faire sortir de sa vie entièrement.

Le pur-sang attira à nouveau son attention avec un hennissement strident et le jeune homme se mit à rire comme si l'animal lui avait raconté la meilleure blague au monde. Le cheval s'ébroua, comme pour se joindre à l'hilarité de son cavalier.

« - Prêt à sauter Shiro ? » lui demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers le filet. Shiro rejeta sa tête en l'air puis l'abaissa dans un mouvement joyeux. Le garçon sourit et échangea la longe qui retenait l'animal par une bride en cuir noir sertie de boucle en argent. Le cheval accepta le mors avec un peu de réticence, son cavalier mettant cela sur le compte de l'excitation. Il aimait tout particulièrement les courses d'obstacles quand elles se passaient avec un harnachement de type Western. La selle était large et parfaite pour les épreuves de trail, mais pour ce qui était des courses d'obstacles, c'était une toute autre histoire et peu de cavaliers participaient à ces épreuves. Il faisait partie de ceux-là et avait remporté plusieurs rubans, en première et deuxième place. C'était certainement l'une de ses épreuves favorites.

Il regarda sans la voir la selle, traçant du bout du doigt les motifs celtiques frappés dans le cuir. La selle à elle seule était presque aussi lourde que lui et pourtant Shiro le portait quand même avec une grande aisance. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Shiro tirait une telle endurance mais il était heureux de pouvoir faire cette course avec lui. Zangetsu, lui, n'était pas emballer par ce genre d'épreuves, alors que pour Shiro, c'était comme donner des bonbons à un enfant le soir d'Halloween.

« - Hey, Shi Zan ! le salua joyeusement l'un des nombreux palefrenier de Seireitei. Il se tourna vers son bon ami et inclina la tête en retour.

\- Salut Renji, répondit-il avec calme. Ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait car intérieurement il bouillonnait et aurait pu sauter sur place d'excitation, mais Renji avait appris à ne pas lui faire de remarque.

\- Shiro à l'air tout excité, ria Renji. Et t'étais super avec Zangetsu tout à l'heure.

\- Merci Renji. Shiro adore ce genre de course. On se voit après. »

Renji hocha la tête et regarda le plus jeune entrainer le pur-sang vers l'entrée de la piste. Renji détacha ses cheveux puis, laissant son esprit dériver, les rattacha en queue haute. C'était une manie qui montrait son inquiétude. Il se demandait quand Shiro Zangetsu révèlerait qui il était vraiment.

Tout ce que le publique voyait du jeune homme, c'était son corps bien taillé, son visage bien caché, la visière de sa bombe jetant un voile d'ombre sur le haut de son visage. Shiro Zangetsu ne regardait jamais en direction du publique qui l'encourageait mais il gardait toujours la tête bien haute. Puisque seuls quelques centimètres de son visage étaient visibles, personne n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le reconnaitre en le comparant à d'autres. Personne ne voyait la chevelure d'un orange vif caché sous le plastique protecteur. Personne ne voyait les yeux bruns aux éclats de miel qui pouvaient calmer n'importe quel cheval en une poignée de secondes.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les gens disaient de Shiro Zangetsu qu'il parlait à l'oreille des chevaux.

Renji avait vu l'adolescent calmer les plus fous des chevaux puis les monter comme s'il les avait entraînés depuis des années. Tout ça grâce à quelques minutes pleines de doux murmures rassurants et d'encouragements ainsi qu'au calme absolu du garçon.

Personne ne portait attention au grand frère qui se battrait de toute son âme contre quiconque s'en prendrait à sa famille ou à ses amis. Et c'est justement ce qui blessait le plus Renji : que si peu de monde soit capable de voir le jeune homme pour autre chose que ses accomplissements sur une piste ou un parcours. Personne ne saurait jamais qui il était vraiment, à moins que le garçon ne les y autorise.

Approchant de l'entrée, Shiro Zangetsu monta sur le dos de son compagnon, lui soufflant des mots doux pour le détendre. Puis il chantonna doucement, pour lui-même cette fois. C'était son petit rituel : détendre d'abord son cheval puis se remémorer la berceuse du _« Labyrinthe de Pan »_. Il savait que certains trouvaient cette mélodie un peu inquiétante, mais elle le détendait complètement. A cet instant, il pouvait sombrer dans son propre monde. Il ne verrait alors rien d'autre que la piste et ce qui s'y trouvait et n'entendrait plus que son nom être appelé quand son tour viendrait.

Et son tour arriva et il engagea Shiro en avant. Il le poussa au trot, ce que Shiro fit immédiatement. Il s'envola au-dessus des obstacles avec facilité, en équilibre sur ses étriers pour faciliter chaque saut pour sa monture. Shiro réagissait au moindre de ses ordres : les changements de direction se faisaient avec rapidité et naturel, les changements d'allure avec fluidité, et chaque pression ou mouvement du garçon était immédiatement compris. Il sourit en sentant cette facilité d'exécution. Il aimait monter à cheval pour sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage ainsi que pour sentir les mouvements de cheval contre lui. Il n'était pas obnubilé par les compétitions mais acceptait d'en faire en guise d'entrainement.

C'était sur les deux derniers obstacles qu'il devait se concentrer : un doublé d'oxers montants. Ils faisaient 90 centimètres de haut et étaient espacés d'environ 3 mètres. Il fit ralentir Shiro en un trot régulier et dirigea sa monture vers le premier obstacle. En approchant, Shiro prit de la vitesse et son cavalier était sur le point de le lancer dans le premier saut quand il vit un bambin s'avancer entre les obstacles en vacillant. Le petit trébucha et se retrouva, sur les fesses, juste à l'endroit ou Shiro aurait dû passer entre les deux sauts.

Le jeune cavalier s'assit profondément dans sa selle, tirant violemment sur les rênes. Shiro fit un impressionnant dérapage avant de s'arrêter, la tête violemment tirée vers le sol entre membres antérieurs. Dans un sursaut monstrueux, son passé de cheval de rodéo rattrapa Shiro et il se dressa sur ses jambes avant. Il se rappelait que son cavalier l'avait dressé à ne plus faire ça, mais c'était trop tard. La secousse propulsa Shiro Zangetsu par-dessus la tête de l'animal et droit dans l'obstacle. Les barres cédèrent sous son poids, ainsi qu'elles étaient censé le faire, et le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le dos, la tête en direction de sa monture et ses yeux toujours dissimulés par la visière de sa bombe.

Il ne sentait rien. Il avait d'abord sentit quelque chose transpercer son côté quand il avait atterrit dans le sable, mais maintenant il ne sentait plus rien. Sa respiration saccadée qui essayait de remplir ses poumons et les battements de son cœur raisonnaient dans ses oreilles, noyant tous les autres bruits. Il remarqua à peine quand Shiro colla son nez contre la joue de son cavalier et ne remarqua pas du tout quand le gamin approcha, riant, comme s'il venait de remporter une grande victoire. Shiro le repoussa du bout du nez, comme s'il avait voulu se venger du petit qui paradait sa vctoire sur le fier cheval arabe.

« - Shiro ! » Karin cria en se précipitant pour attraper les rênes du cheval et le tirer vivement loin de son frère alors que Renji accourait avec les secours. Le palefrenier aux cheveux rouges appela plusieurs fois le surnom de son ami alors que les médecins évaluaient sa situation.

« - Ren-ji… Le jeune homme haletait douloureusement, ses sensations lui revenaient enfin et il avait mal. Mon- côté… J'ai- mal…

\- Lequel ?! » Demanda Renji, mais avant même que le blessé ne puisse essayer de répondre, il repéra une flaque sombre qui se formait sur le sable. Les yeux écarquillés, il montra, paniqué, sa découverte aux urgentistes. Avec son aide, les médecins firent pivoter l'adolescent sur son côté gauche et découvrir qu'une partie de l'obstacle s'était cassée et qu'un gros morceau aux bords irréguliers était planté dans le corps du garçon qui saignait abondamment. Il fut immédiatement transporté à l'hôpital.

Personne ne sut à quel hôpital il avait été emmené et tout ce qui fut dit, c'était que le jeune cavalier était partie pour soigner ses blessures. Toutefois, le temps passé par Shiro Zangetsu à l'hôpital fut bien plus long que s'il avait fallu soigner quelques bleus ou simples côtes cassées. Seul sa famille et ses amis savaient ce qu'il en était vraiment : qu'il avait dû subir une lourde opération qui avait durée des heures. Plus de cinq heures insoutenables. Et la guérison ne commencerait vraiment que des mois plus tard. Physiquement, en tout cas, ça prendrait des mois.

Mentalement en revanche, ce serait plus compliqué encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était produit et revivait constamment sa terrible chute, jusque dans ses rêves. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit et avait à plusieurs reprises rouvert ses points de suture. Il revoyait en permanence ces deux derniers obstacles et cet enfant entre les deux. Cet obstacle-là, il était incapable de le surmonter. Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces images qui continuaient à danser devant ses yeux.

Quand enfin sa blessure ne fut plus qu'une cicatrice le faisant souffrir quand il était réveillé par un cauchemar, il monta de nouveau Shiro et essaya de faire un petit parcours. Mais soudainement, il crut voir un enfant faire irruption au milieu du parcours, juste là où il devait passer. Shiro, sentant son cavalier se tendre, s'arrêta doucement, ne voulant pas reproduire la scène qui lui avait coûté son cavalier pendant des mois. L'adolescent se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, dessella et ramena l'animal dans l'enclos qu'il partageait avec Zangetsu. Le jeune homme tremblait encore d'horreur en repensant à la vision qu'il avait eu. C'était comme si ce qui était arrivé n'était arrivé que pour le forcer à ne plus monter.

« - Je ne monterai plus en compétition, murmura-t-il. Jamais. »

Il quitta le monde des concours, laissa ses chevaux aux bons soins de ses sœurs et quitta les écuries du Seireitei, à la stupéfaction de son père et des autres cavaliers. Sans lui, il deviendrait bien plus difficile de gagner des concours, mais ils respectaient son choix. Après tout, même si ils avaient tous au moins une fois dans leur vie vécu des chutes similaires, ils n'avaient jamais subit de telles blessures. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour chercher à fuir ses peurs qui le pourchassaient comme des chiens enragés.

Il n'était plus Shiro Zangetsu. Il avait ce nom en horreur et ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. A partir de maintenant il serait lui-même et c'est tout. A partir de maintenant il ne serait plus connu que sous son vrai nom. Il ne voulait plus jamais être appelé autrement. Il se fit alors passer pour un simple cavalier. Bon, mais pas assez talentueux pour concourir. Dès lors il sauta de petit boulot en petit boulot : enseigner dans une ferme, aider dans une autre, il fut aussi palefrenier par moment.

Il était Ichigo Kurosaki. Personne d'autre.


	2. chapitre 1: Las Noches

Chapitre 1 – Les écuries Las Noches

~ _Deux ans plus tard_ ~

Quelque part dans les paysages naturels de la région des Grandes Plaines se trouvait une ferme entourée de nombreux pâturages. La propriété était encerclée par une clôture grillagée de un mètre cinquante de haut surmontée par un câble électrifié qui protégeait des chevaux. Les coins de la clôture étaient arrondis de façon à ce que les chevaux puissent courir sans se trouver bloqué contre la clôture. Un long chemin de terre s'étendait sur environ huit cent mètres en direction du bâtiment principal et n'était visible que grâce au grand portail portant le nom des écuries.

Le bâtiment principal était en fait une maison Victorienne de quatre étages. Le premier étage avait été reconverti en espace de vie avec ses sièges confortables, ses canapés, ses tapis duveteux, une télé, des livres et une cheminée pour les froides journées d'hiver. Les trois autres étages comportaient de nombreuses pièces servant à tout et rien, du débarrât à la chambre privée. En ce moment, quatre palefreniers et un cavalier avaient choisi de vivre dans la maison. Les autres avaient leurs propres logements qu'ils rejoignaient à la fin de la journée. Ils vivaient tous dans un rayon d'environ deux kilomètres, dans des endroits isolés, encerclés par la végétation. Cet arrangement leur convenait parfaitement. Le seul cavalier qui habitait en ville se trouvait à deux heures de route… Il n'était jamais à l'heure.

Les cavaliers étaient tous bons amis. Tous sauf celui qui était toujours en retard. C'est Coyote Stark, simplement Stark pour ses amis, qui vivait dans le domaine avec sa nièce et lad : Lillynette Gingerback. C'est Stark qui avait mis sur pied cette écurie après que son ami Ulquiorra Cifer, lui en ait donné l'idée. Officiellement Stark était le big boss, mais tout le monde savait que c'était Ulquiorra qui gérait presque tout. L'homme en question était l'un des principaux cavaliers et il avait amené avec lui Tia Haribell –Petite amie en titre de Stark-, Grimmjow Jaegerjack, Nnoitra Jiruga et Nelliel Tu Odelschank –cousine de Nell préférant se faire appeler Nell-. Les palefrenières Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun et Apache se partageaient la tâche d'aider Haribell, Nell et Ulquiorra. Tesla prêtait main forte à Nnoitra. Seuls Luppi –Indésirable Numéro Un- et Grimmjow n'avaient pas de lads attitrés, et de tous, il n'y avait que Luppi qui aurait vraiment eu besoin d'aide pour s'occuper d'un cheval.

Stark montait un puissant hongre bai appelé Los Lobos et Haribell une jument Frison du nom de Tiburon. Nnoitra avait un poney Shetland qu'il avait appelé Teresa, Ulquiorra montait un cheval de selle à la robe noire nommé Murcielago et Nell une jument d'un bai foncé appelée Gamuza. Grimmjow, lui, possédait une jument gris moucheté, Pantera, et Luppi avait un hongre Paint Horse, Buddy.

Depuis six ans que le groupe était formé, ils s'étaient tous entrainés pour les championnats qui auraient lieux au cours de l'année. En effet, dans six mois se tiendrait les préliminaires et ils pourraient y participer s'ils s'en montraient digne. Ainsi ils décrocheraient leur ticket pour les finales et leur place dans le monde de la compétition équine.

Leurs six meilleurs cavaliers –Luppi non-compris- étaient prêts pour les tours préliminaires qui se tiendraient aux écuries Seireitei et leur objectif était de les réussir pour obtenir la reconnaissance dont ils avaient besoin pour se développer, commencer à enseigner et participer aux concours d'élite. Ils s'entraineraient encore pendant les six prochains mois pour ça.

Ulquiorra avançait d'un pas décidé vers le manège fermé situé derrière les enclos privés qui permettaient d'isoler les chevaux. Juste à côté du manège se trouvait un petit enclos carré réservé aux chevaux blessés ainsi qu'une piste circulaire permettant de travailler les chevaux à la longe, et enfin, une carrière pour le dressage.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta une seconde devant le manège en entendant les rires qui s'en échappaient. Il ferma ses yeux verts, se recoiffa d'une main avant d'enfiler son casque. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, comme le voulait la règle, et une fois à l'intérieur, vi que tous ses coéquipiers –sauf un- étaient présents et Pantera s'éloignait gaiement d'un Grimmjow couvert de poussière.

« - Oh bon sang, soupira-t-il.

\- Putain de Bordel de Merde, aboya Grimmjow en se relevant douloureusement. Il s'épousseta et lança un regard furieux vers les gradins où se tenaient ses mais, morts de rire. Ulquiorra s'approcha d'eux silencieusement, regardant Grimmjow s'époumoner contre les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle merde ! Ulquiorra secoua la tête, Grimmjow avait oublié toutes les règles de bases à respecter autour des cheveux concernant les cris.

\- Rien, ricana Nnoitra, rien si ce n'est que ça doit bien être la dixième fois que ton canasson te fout par terre !

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous faites peur aux chevaux », gloussa Haribell.

Nell se leva et alla récupérer Pantera, Grimmjow la remerciant entre deux jurons. Pantera avait toujours été difficile à monter, mais certains jours elle était carrément infernale ! Et aujourd'hui elle semblait être dans une de ces humeurs, genre « Va te faire foutre aussi. » Elle ne laissait habituellement que Grimmjow la monter, et même lui ne savait jamais quand elle allait décider de l'envoyer dans les buissons.

« - Tu as tenu plus longtemps cette fois, l'encouragea Stark pendant que Grimmjow rejoignait sa cousine en boitant légèrement. Voulant lui facilité la tâche elle approcha Pantera de son cavalier.

\- Ouai c'est ça… marmonna le pauvre cavalier. Il attrapa les rênes de son cheval et fit un signe de tête vers les gradins, signifiant à Nell qu'elle pouvait rejoindre les autres, ce qu'elle fit alors que lui commençait à desseller sa jument. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ulquiorra.

\- Regardez qui se prend pour un putain de ninja, grogna-t-il. Ulquiorra fit un petit sourire et s'approcha des autres qui l'accueillir avec entrain. Il répondit à leur salut et pris la parole.

\- J'ai des nouvelles-» commença-t-il d'une voix forte pour que Grimmjow puisse l'entendre de l'autre bout. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée remarquée de Luppi qui laissa tomber ses brosses, sa selle, son tapis et sa bride. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu bien trop proche du corps pour être confortable et des bottes à lacets en cuir miteuses qui couvraient ses tibias. Elles étaient tellement usées qu'elles risquaient de tomber en lambeaux d'une minute à l'autre. Ulquiorra le fusilla du regard et le gamin eu la décence de rougir ce qui lui donna un air encore plus efféminé que d'habitude.

« - Désolé… s'excusa-t-il. Ulquiorra tacha d'ignorer la pince qu'il s'était accroché dans les cheveux ainsi que l'absence de casque.

\- Je disais donc, j'ai des nouvelles, reprit-il, Grimmjow, je t'ai trouvé un lad. »

Grimmjow était ravi de cette nouvelle. Il aurait besoin d'n coup de main quand les préliminaires commenceraient. Une deuxième paire de main ne serait pas de trop au milieu du chaos qui régnait loin des yeux des spectateurs qui ne s'aventuraient pas dans l'espace de préparation des compétiteurs. Oui, vraiment pas de trop.

« - Vraiment ? C'est qui ? Demanda Nell.

\- Un garçon, Ichigo Kurosaki. Il a vingt ans et un sacré paquet d'expérience avec les chevaux. Je pense qu'il sera parfaitement capable de relever un défi nommé Pantera. »

Grimmjow grimaça : Ulquiorra et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps et le brun connaissait bien la préférence de Grimmjow pour les hommes. Le cavalier aux cheveux bleus le cachait plutôt bien vu la fréquence à laquelle il découchait, retrouvant aussi bien des femmes que des hommes. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un qu'il avait vraiment envie de fréquenter. On ne croisait pas ce genre de personnes à tous les coins de rue.

« - Il arrivera demain, ajouta Ulquiorra, il aura besoin d'un endroit où loger.

\- Tous ceux qui font partie de l'équipe sont les bienvenus ici, tu le sais, lança Stark.

\- Oui. Par contre, j'ai cherché un peu dans son passé… Reprit Ulquiorra, l'air un peu paumé, ce qui surprit fortement ses compagnons. Le petit brun était plutôt du genre stoïque alors il était rare de le voir afficher autant… « _d'émotions_ ».

\- Et alors ? Demanda Nnoitra, un peu inquiet.

\- Et bien sa famille est liée à Shiro Zangetsu. Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki étaient ses lads. Mais apparemment ce Ichigo n'a lui-même jamais travaillé pour lui. En fait, tout ce que les gens à qui j'ai posé des questions ont bien voulu me dire c'est qu'il est sérieux et travaille dur.

\- Comment il peut être dans un trou pareil avec de telles relations ? Demanda Luppi avec désinvolture.

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi peut-être ? Gronda Grimmjow d'un ton sans appel, du genre qui vous fait dire amen à n'importe quoi. Luppi se fit tout petit malgré la distance qui les séparait.

\- Bref, poursuivi Ulquiorra, malgré ça je vous demande d'être accueillant avec lui. Ne lui posez pas de questions sur son passé. Et gardez à l'esprit qu'il ne monte que pour le plaisir, pas en compétition alors respectez ça.

\- Ok » acquiescèrent-ils avant de poursuivre l'entrainement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ PdV Grimmjow ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est cool, je vais avoir un lad. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il connait Shiro Zangetsu. C'est mon idole depuis tant d'années, mais imaginer rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaisse personnellement ? Jamais

« - Merci de m'avoir fait valser. Encore » j'engueule gentiment Pantera qui s'ébroua, comme pour me dire _Mais je vous en prie mon bon Monsieur !_ Je caresse doucement ses naseaux soyeux et soupire, un peu ennuyé.

« - Ah oui ! Rappela Ulquiorra alors qu'il emmenait son cheval vers la zone de dressage. On m'a informé que nous étions les bienvenus aux tours préliminaires qui seront organisés aux écuries Seireitei. »

Des acclamations suivirent son annonce alors que Luppi s'approche de moi avec sa démarche sautillante et son sourire désagréable. Je soupire, exaspéré par ce petit con et l'attitude _« Je vaux mille fois mieux que vous tous »_ qu'il arbore avec tout le monde, et en particulier avec Stark et Lilly qui sont nos meilleurs cavaliers. A côté lui n'est qu'un débutant, et un mauvais en plus. Même moi avec mon cheval maboul je suis meilleur cavalier que lui, et tout le monde –Luppi y compris- le sait.

« - Est-ce que tu seras vraiment prêt dans six mois ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Je l'interroge avec tout le calme que je peux réunir, ce qui est très difficile.

\- Eh bien, je pensais juste au nombre de fois ou Pantera t'a éjecté. Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle est bien dressée ? Peut-être que tu devrais me laisser participer à ta place.

\- Vas te faire mettre. Je grogne, bordel.

\- Vas-y-toi, me crache-t-il, tu ne seras même pas capable de monter cette salle bête assez bien pour lui faire passer le plus petit obstacle. Tu ne m'égaleras jamais et je te battrais, JE serais le prochain Shiro Zangetsu. »

Maintenant je suis énervé. Vous laissez passer un petit commentaire sur votre idole que vous voulez égaler à défaut de la dépasser, et voilà qu'un petit con –un petit con du style Luppi- vient vous emmerder autant qu'il peut sur ce sujet. Depuis il déclare à tort et à travers qu'il sera meilleur que Shiro Zangetsu ait jamais été. Rien qu'à l'idée de se crétin surpassant mon héros, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler en mon fort intérieur. Je refuse de perdre contre cet idiot et un jour où l'autre il ira trop loin et je lui foutrais mon poing dans la tronche.

« - Vas te faire foutre, je répète

\- Non. Je te battrais. Et il repart de ce même pas dansant.

\- Commence par apprendre à préparer ton cheval tout seul ! » Je lui rappel en sortant. Je repense à ce jour, il y a un an quand, quelques jours seulement après son arrivé, Luppi avait débarqué dans la pièce et m'avait entendu raconter mon objectif à Nnoitra : faire la dernière course de Shiro Zangetsu en entier et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour faire la partie du parcours qu'il avait pu terminer avant sa chute. Luppi avait alors déclaré que j'en étais incapable et qu'IL serait meilleur que Shiro Zangetsu. Avant moi.

J'installe Pantera dans son enclos et retourne vers la maison, toujours habillé de ma tenue d'équitation : un T-shirt rouge, un pantalon d'équitation renforcé noir, des bottes de caoutchouc montant jusqu'aux genoux et une bombe noire également. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit gay le nouveau, c'est débile mais je dois me raccrocher à quelque chose. Et s'il ne l'est pas, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de coucher avec lui… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment important de toute façon. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me poser avec qui que ce soit, à moins que la personne en question ne me plaise vraiment beaucoup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ PdV normal ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 _Le lendemain…_

Grimmjow était installé dans un des fauteuils dans le salon et tapait du pied sur le sol avec impatience. Il avait espéré pouvoir s'échapper pour s'entrainer mais Ulquiorra l'avait forcé à rester. Luppi était, comme toujours, en retard mais tous les autres étaient présents. Enfin, Ulquiorra sorti de son bureau à côté de la cuisine où ils avaient l'habitude de manger tous ensemble.

Venant juste derrière lui, la plus belle personne que Grimmjow ait jamais vu.

L'homme semblait plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres. Son pantalon d'équitation épousait parfaitement son corps fin et musclé. C'était un pantalon noir avec une broderie argentée à l'effigie d'un cheval sur la cuisse droite. Il était chaussé de bottes montantes en cuir et portait un gilet à capuche rouge sur un T-shirt bleu et avait un sac de sport jeté sur l'épaule. Grimmjow apprendrait par la suite qu'il contenait des brosses, des chiffons, un kit de réparation d'urgence, de quoi polir les cuirs et l'argenterie ainsi qu'un casque. Mais ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Grimmjow, c'était sa tignasse orange.

« - Salut, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. »


	3. chapitre 2: Premières Impressions

Chapitre 2 : Premières impressions

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ PdV Ichigo ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Toutes les fermes et écuries où j'ai pu travailler n'auraient jamais pu me préparer à Las Noches. Les dernières écuries où j'ai travaillé, les Dragons, étaient… désorganisées est une façon polie de les présenter. A la tête de la ferme il y avait une femme, la quarantaine bien avancée voir une petite cinquantaine, les cheveux frisés grisonnants mais en pleine forme. C'était un véritable rock, il fallait lui accorder ça, même si par moments je m'interrogeais sur ses capacités d'organisation. Les écuries se trouvaient à moins de deux kilomètres de la prison locale sur ce qui avait un jour été une piste d'atterrissage.

Les gamins qui montaient là-bas étaient tous plus ou moins passionnés, mais il y avait une fille en particulier, je l'avais reconnue parce qu'on s'était déjà rencontré il y a des années. Plutôt une jeune femme en fait. Elle a à peu près mon âge et c'est une sacrée cavalière. On s'est connus il y a des années au Seireitei. Elle avait voulu tout laisser tomber quand ses parents avaient décidé de déménager et j'étais incroyablement heureux de voir qu'elle avait décidé de continuer.

 _J'étais assis sur un canapé poussiéreux dans l'entrée. Juste â côté il y avait un bureau couvert de papiers concernant l'organisation de tel ou tel truc ainsi que des notifications informant que les dons seraient utilisés pour remplir le réservoir du van ou pour acheter la nourriture pour les animaux. Il y avait à ma gauche deux pièces servant également de bureaux ainsi qu'un coin aménagé pour pouvoir laver ses bottes en entrant. A droite il y avait un espace commun avec d'autres canapés, des fauteuils et chaises de tous les styles, des tables, une télé, un tableau Velléda, une porte donnant sur l'extérieur et… des cages à lapins. Au fond du couloir à gauche il y avait aussi une cuisine mal entretenue que seuls les enfants les plus courageux osaient utiliser, des toilettes et encore des bureaux._

 _Peu importait quelle direction on choisissait de suivre, on revenait toujours au même point de départ, le bâtiment étant en fait rond, malgré son apparence extérieure carrée. Et en y repensant, la cuisine n'était pas si affreuse que ça, juste moins ordonnée que si je m'en étais occupé moi-même. La nourriture des chiens –la proprio en avait cinq !- et des chats était également stockée ici et l'un des frigo servait à entreposer des chiens de prairies qu'un des garçons plus âgé avait chassé avec son arc._

 _C'était le plus grand club 4-H du pays (ndt : institution gérée par l'état aux USA visant à éduquer les jeunes.) et aidait à faire comprendre aux gamins des villes que la nourriture ne venait pas toujours de boites de conserves. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas aimer cet endroit si ce n'est pour son organisation. Ou plutôt son manque d'organisation. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était une organisation à but non-lucratif et que Darla, la propriétaire, faisait tout pour faire tourner la ferme tout en envoyant ses deux enfants à l'école._

 _Cela faisait deux mois que je travaillais ici et j'en avais plus qu'assez de toute cette ménagerie. La ferme abritait non seulement des chevaux, mais aussi des chèvres nubiennes et des chèvres naines, des cochons, des poules, des ânes et des chevaux miniatures, des vaches, des Highlands, des oies, des dindes, des lapins, un lama et un alpaga, mais maintenant il y avait aussi des rats ! Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces bestioles. Les dindes en particulier me rendaient dingue. Qu'elles aillent au diable avec toutes leurs… dinderies !_

 _Je regardais ma montre, me demandant quand Darla reviendrait de son cours. Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais monter à cheval un peu tout seul. En plus d'aider à la ferme je faisais partie des enseignants bénévoles et je devais donc rester en forme si je voulais emmener les enfants en ballade à Sand Creek. La lourde porte en verre du sas s'ouvrit difficilement derrière moi. J'entendis un petit grognement et, me tournant pour voir qui venait d'entrer, restais figé de surprise._

 _« - Annwyl ? Je me levais, les jambes tremblantes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle savait sur ce qui m'était arrivé il y a deux ans et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à tout expliquer. Je l'aimais comme ma propre sœur mais je n'avais juste pas la force de faire ça maintenant. Elle me fixa pendant un moment avant que ses yeux noisette ne se mettent à briller en me reconnaissant._

 _\- Salut Ichi. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux –elle était mignonne avec une frange-. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais arrêté la compétition._

 _\- Euh ouai… Je répondis à voix basse. Merde. Il avait fallu qu'elle mette ce sujet-là sur le tapis dès le début. Je baissais les yeux et me rendais compte trop tard que c'était justement la chose à ne pas faire. Aussitôt, elle me donnait une tape sur la tête et je la regardais bouche bée. Elle me regardait avec un sourire moqueur, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur espiègle rendue encore plus intense par la peau bronzée et les cheveux blonds et caramel qui étaient retombés sur son front._

 _\- Espèce d'hypocrite, riait-elle, tu me pousse à continuer mais toi tu à le droit de laisser tomber ? Uh-huh ! Je crois pas mon pote ! Soudain elle se jeta sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte que je lui rendais malgré ma surprise. Elle me tapota le dos avant de se redresser et de me regarder droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Désolé .La réponse à peine murmurée me valut une autre baffe derrière la tête, celle-ci plus douce._

 _\- Je m'en fiche. J'ai vu ta chute à la télé, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, déclara-t-elle en reculant pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Il y avait un tapis de selle vert foncé et un licol de la même couleur ainsi que des bandes blanches et noires et un nécessaire de pansage. Je souri, il ne manquait que la selle._

 _\- Alors, je repris, ça donne quoi maintenant ton entrainement ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un cavalier qui monte un grand hongre noisette, un monstre de plus d'un mètre soixante de haut qui s'appelle Rocky ? Elle balança ses affaires sur une table et se retourna vers moi. Je remarquais enfin sa tenue, un haut moulant bleu et une veste rouge, des gants en cuir et un pantalon d'équitation bleu marine ainsi que des bottes montant aux genoux. Sa bombe devait être dans son sac._

 _\- Bien sûr, ils sont phénoménal tous les deux ! » Je répondais honnêtement. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette personne une ou deux fois au Seireitei avant mon accident. La paire se faisait une place dans le milieu à une vitesse folle et Rukia disait qu'un jour ces deux-là allaient me botter les fesses. Et j'étais plutôt enclin à la croire maintenant puisqu'ils avaient gagné il y a peu une course très importante qui comptait des obstacles en tout genre et des virages serrés à tout bout de champs._

 _Annwyl me fit un énorme sourire et je senti ma mâchoire se décrocher alors que je m'étais figé._

 _« - Pas possible !_

 _\- Si, possible ! Répondit-elle joyeusement en sautant sur place, faisant protester le vieux parquet. Je te dois tout Ichi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas convaincu de persévérer, je ne serais jamais devenue jockey ! »_

 _Je la pris dans mes bras, lui tirant un rire profond. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'étais tellement fier d'elle. Elle qui avait crue ne plus pouvoir continuer à monter, voilà où elle était arrivée. Peut-être que Rukia avait vraiment raison en fin de compte._

 _« - Rukia pense que tu peux me botter le cul, lui annonçais-je en la relâchant._

 _\- Je ne pense pas non, et puis de toute façon je n'en aurais pas envie. Tu es mon idole c'est vrai, mais mon truc c'est la course, pas le saut._

 _\- Merci, je souri et lui tapote la tête._

 _\- Oh c'est rien._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Où crois-tu que je me sois entrainée ? » Son sourire se fit plus grand encore et elle finit par me laisser seul avec mes pensées._

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle me parlait des écuries Las Noches, me les avait carrément recommandées ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, mais voilà que d'un coup, Darla avait trop de monde à la ferme et moi j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Les cauchemars avaient refait leur apparition et je devais m'éloigner. Ils semblaient empirer quand je me trouvais en ville plutôt qu'à la campagne alors j'évitais d'y rester trop longtemps. Et même si je ne lui avais pas tout expliqué, Annwyl était heureuse de pouvoir m'aider.

Et me voilà dans le plus grand bâtiment des écuries Las Noches où je rencontrais mes nouveaux patrons. Ulquiorra avait l'air cool, même si son regard perçant semblait pouvoir lire en moi et me faisait me demander s'il savait des choses sur moi. Faites que non ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de publicité si quelqu'un laissait fuiter des infos sur moi.

« - Salut toi ! Piailla une petite blonde. Moi c'est Lillynette, je suis la nièce de Stark. Contente de te connaître. Elle me tendit vivement une main que je serrais, un peu méfiant quand même devant autant d'affection envers le 'nouveau'. C'était un peu flippant.

\- Salut. Un homme aux cheveux bruns mi- longs leva deux doigts pour accompagner son salut. C' est moi Stark, et là c'est Haribell, Nell, Nnoitra, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Tesla et Grimmjow. Désolé, c'est pas moi qui fais les présentations d'habitude » ajouta-t-il en baillant.

Je hoche la tête, compréhensif. Je peux voir que ce n'est pas le bavard de la bande, c'est pas trop mon truc non plus d'être le porte-parole. Haribell se leva alors pour présenter, plus lentement cette fois, les autres lads tandis que Nell, l'une des cavalières, sourit et me présente son cousin, Grimmjow. Et c'est dur de ne pas rester bloqué en mode 'reluquage intensif' devant le cavalier aux cheveux turquoise. Putain de bordel de merde, ça c'est du sex-appeal !

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre complet de cette fic est finit. Je voulais en poster plusieurs pour que vous puissiez vous faire une petite idée de ce que ça donnerai, et comme j'étais hyper motivée c'est venue plus facilement et plus rapidement que je ne pensais. Presque un chapitre posté chaque jour sur une de mes deux fic en cours, je m'impressionne quelque part. Je vais essayer de garder un bon rythme tant que je suis hyper motivée mais je ne pense pas sortir un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire avant au moins le milieu de semaine prochaine, et ça seulement si j'ai réussi à avancer sur _Game Over_ d'ici là. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la progression de cette fic et de _Game Over_ avancera beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu à la base puisque dans les semaines à venir je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre, et comme il y a beaucoup d'autres histoires que je voudrais traduire ici mais que je ne veux pas devoir gérer cinq ou six histoires en même temps, je vais me concentrer sur ces deux-là uniquement au moins jusqu'à ce que la trame ait bien avancée.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et de la traduction, surtout que je suis encore un peu rouillée pour ce qui est du langage équin alors si c'est trop maladroit signalez le moi !

A bientôt !


End file.
